


and to viewers like you, thank you

by ghoulicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, an rp-er?, first homestuck fanfic, for craig, i gues dis is crack?, idk how to write them, like always, thanks for reading this, what do i look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulicious/pseuds/ghoulicious
Summary: idk what im doing here
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ya . thanks for reading this

dave and karkt were jus hanging out. jus some guys bein dudes, is all. suddenly, dave got an idea, like always.

TG:ok karkat  
TG:karkat guess what  
CG:WHAT  
TG:ok so like always i have an amazing idea  
TG:do you want to know what it is  
CG:NOT REALLY NO  
TG:aw really  


karkat got up, leaving dave where he was, karkat was going to take a shower probably. does he know what a shower is? probably not since he stinks all the time.


	2. what they be doin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey back by (no) popular demand

after kkat left, dave was left all alone he was bored. literally nothing to do AT all. 

TG:ok man im really fucking bored  


dave went to find someone to mess with. karkat? maybe. or maybe he was going to throw down some sick bea-ok lets be real are they really sick?

TG: whata fuck self of course theyre sick as fuck why woukdnt they be  
TG: when have i not made sick beats  
TG: ok maybe that one time way back when but as if late i have been writing pretty ill rhymes if i do say so myself  
TG: and i do say so  


so dave went off somewhere to make beats. karkat? no where to be found still. dave worries about where the troll is. after making some sick beats, dave decided to go look for him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate yall

dave was walking when he realized, he hates all humans why does he have to please them? no one likes what he does and he is so tired of it. all of it. he stops in his tracks, turns around, and goes back to his room. he had no business out in the world.  
when he makes it back to his room, he lays down. in his shoes. and his glasses. he thinks about whether karkar wants him around. whats the point? he cant make anyone happy. fuck homestuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck homestuck why cant yall be pleased with my fanfic i am trying my best no ones telling me wat to do. fuck yall.


	4. quarantine...babey..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what they doin?

while dave was in his room something bad happened, making him not able to leave. he was going to text karkat to see what he was up to, but decided against it. “ill text him later maybe”, dave thought out loud.

Meanwhile

karkat was also chillin. he could leave, he just didnt want to. he also didnt want to talk to anyone. isolation? what da hell? yea that’s a good word for it actually...one may call it...quarantine.. “WHAT THE HELL IS A QUARANTINE” karkat said. who is he talkin to.. “WHAT” karkat shut up. quarantine means you are quarantined. “WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!”   
dont worry kar...ill explain later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea quarantine im so bored idk where im goin with this...


	5. fin

and karkat and dave never talked to eachother ever again. good riddance. dave strider kinnies do NOT interact


	6. Chapter 6

dave was very....regretful these past few weeks. he regretted never talking to karkat again. he begins to walk towards karkats house, up to his door, knocking three times.  
"WHO IS IT?" dave heard from outside the door. he chose to not respond to the troll, instead knocking again.

dave heard karkat grumbling still. even his grumbling was loud. he was getting ready to knock again, when karkat swung open the door.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
dave just stared at him.

moving closer, eyes shut....

karkat just slammed the door in his face.

well, seems like dave needs to use actual words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dave kinnies can interact i changed my mind *kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> please give me suggestions on how to improve (fangirls im lookin at you)


End file.
